Haikyuu One-Shots Various x Various
by SatellizerS
Summary: A collection of Haikyuu various x various one-shots with a bit of attempted fluff hope you enjoy REQUESTS are OPEN
1. KageHina: Acceptance

KageHina: Acceptance

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Haikyuu or the characters in Haikyuu.**

 **A/N: This collection of Haikyuu One-shots is created by me and some of the plots are suggested by my friend. I'm sorry if the characters are OOC and there may be parts of the story where there are some grammar/spelling errors. I'm not a very good writer, but when me=obsessed with Haikyuu, I start reading fanfics that others wrote and ended up trying to write my own with the help of my friend. My friend suggested doing a fanfic with fluff so the first story will include fluff, but some stories won't have fluff because I'm not familiar with fluff fanfics...Suggestions and comments are welcomed since I'm not a very good writer lol. Anyways, enjoy the stories~~~**

 **Warnings: Haikyuu spoiler alert and some attempted fluff. XDXD**

Breaking out into a cold sweat, Hinata started to shiver while backing away slowly. Kageyama glared at HInata with his intensely, sharp glare and intimidating aura. He practically seemed to radiate purple and black waves from his body as he slowly approached Hinata.

"Oi.. HInata...you wanna die?" He started to approach Hinata as everyone else on the team stared on at the scene.

"K-K-Kageyama? Um..I-I'm really s-sorry alright? Please don't kill me!" Kageyama nervously stuttered out as he continuously walked back into the wall as he was pushed back. Kageyama slammed one hand against the wall right next to Hinata's ear as he inched closer to reach down to Hinata's pitiable, yet adorable height.

"Ne...I never thought you were keen on intimate, physical contact. Apparently I'm that gorgeous for you to get so personal with me." He whispered at Hinata's ear which was steadily growing redder from both the embarrassing situation and position they were in. Whispers started to grow in the back where not only their teammates were staring, but some spectators were also gossiping and burning up at what they had just witnessed.

"K-Kageyama? Look, I'm really sorry. Just please don't kill me. I promise I'll make it y-" Kageyama abruptly cut Hinata up as Hinata felt something warm on his lips. He stared back in shock at Kageyama's closed eyes which was tilted slightly over to one direction. Soft, yet slightly chapped lips were pressing into Hinata before being pulled away. It only lasted a few seconds but HInata felt like it was an eternity. Dropping to his knees, his hand immediately went up to reach where he had just been kissed.

"That's to return the kiss from before." Kageyama smirked before looking back where everyone was staring at him. Some had passed out from blood loss, while some were growing redder every second. Some people looked flat out shocked at horrified at what just took place. "Anyways… I'll be practicing my serves at the volleyball court near my house. I'll see you guys tomorrow for the practice game." He seemed to start going slightly red before scurrying out of the gym.

Hinata suddenly seemed to go out of his shock as he jumped straight back up. It would have been comical if it weren't for the situation, but the situation wasn't exactly the most comical.

"What the….d-did that just happen?" When a small collective amount of nods came at his way, he started to blush again as he sputtered incoherent words. "I-I'll meet you tomorrow! I'm so sorry senpai-tachi!" Hinata shouted quickly before running out the gym and slamming the door leaving everyone else to their thoughts.

Hinata scratched his head as he walked out of the gym; Kageyama's words echoed in his head.

 _That's to return the kiss from before._

Blood rushed to my face as I recalled what had happened just this morning right before our volleyball practice.

 **~Flashback Starts~**

"Kageyama! Race you!" Hinata yells, sprinting away from the setter.

"Oi Hinata, you dumbass," Kageyama calls, "even if you cheat, I'll still beat you."

Hinata grins as he races Kageyama and they are both panting by the time they reach the Karasuno Gym.

"Ahaha," Hinata jumps, "I beat you this time!"

"No you didn't," Kageyama shot back, "besides, you had a head start."

"Bakageyama, you said you can beat me even with a head start," Hinata smiles.

"Shut up idiot," Kageyama rolls his eyes, "I never said that."

"Oh good morning," Suga opens the door, "ummmm actually, you guys tied."

Kageyama looks up at Suga before glaring at Hinata, who pouts at his senpai, "Hi, do you need help setting up the court?"

"Mhm," he replies, "please collect the volleyballs on the court. You guys forgot to put them in the basket yesterday."

"Okay," Hinata jumps up, "come on, Bakageyama."

"Dumbass…" Kageyama mumbles as he follows Hinata into the gym.

"Hurry up slow-poke," Hinata yells from the equipment closet.

"Coming from the loser," Kageyama snaps back at him.

Suga shakes his head as he watches the two boys arguing back and forth, but he never interrupts them knowing that they will behave when the captain arrives. Kageyama pushes two empty volleyball carts out of the closet and places them on the center of the courts.

"What about this?" he says, "Hinata, whoever puts more volleyballs in their cart wins.

Your's is the one on that side of the net and mine's one this one."

"No fair, you're cart's closer to you," Hinata whines.

"How stupid can you be?" Kageyama smirks, "your cart's closer to the volleyballs."

"Oh…"

"Oh and Suga, please make sure Shrimpy doesn't cheat," Kageyama calls over his shoulder.

Hinata rolls his eyes at Karasuno's setter, but spreads his smile even wider, "I'll win this time, fair and square."

"Weirdo…" Kageyama mutters.

"Ready?" Hinata says, "go!"

Half of the volleyballs on the court are gone in just a minute, and Suga watches with amusement when there are five more volleyballs left. The baskets seem to be equally full by the time there are three more balls left. Kageyama and Hinata sprint for the last volleyball, both wanting to win, both unwilling to lose. The volleyball is closer to Kageyama's cart and with a confident smirk, the setter races to the ball.

 _Ugh,_ Hinata's head screams, _I won't lose to him!_

He speeds towards Kageyama, but he accidentally trips over the polished floor and with a yelp, he grabs for the closest thing his arms can reach to.

Kageyama's eyes widen when Hinata came crashing down against his chest. His arms fly around Hinata's tiny frame, protecting him without thinking, and Hinata's hands end up entangled in Kageyama's hair. They land on the ground, Hinata on top of Kageyama, right when the gym door opens.

"So tired…" Nishinoya yawns, but the rest of the team are frozen on their spot.

When the libero's eyes focus again, his jaws drop at the sight in front of him. The entire team stares at the freak-duo. Hinata's eyes are close, Kageyama's eyes shoots wide open with shock, as their lips connect.

 _Dammit, my head's pressed on the ground,_ Kageyama thought desperately, _c-can't pull away from him._

 _A-ah...wh-what's happening?_ Hinata's head spins as the warmth of Kageyama's lips spread across his own.

 **~Flashback Ends~**

Hinata stared down at the concrete sidewalk with a concentrated look as he continued to walk home.

'Should I go to Kageyama? What should I tell him? Do I tell him I'm sorry? W-wait..but he kissed me back. Maybe he doesn't mind? But then again he blushed and ran out so maybe he regrets it? Ugh! What the heck am I supposed to do! I guess I sorta like...kinda like...maybe really like Kageyama...but I didn't mean to kiss him!' Hinata looked extremely stressed out and concerned as he continued to walk amongst the crowd heading home. While he continued walking he suddenly saw a familiar neighborhood that he knew wasn't his as he suddenly panicked.

"Oh my god! Why the hell am I in Kageyama's neighborhood!" Hinata grabbed his head as he stared at the volleyball court that Kageyama was practicing in. Kageyama seemed to be intently focused as he continued to serve a few volleyballs flawlessly to the other side of the court.

'Should I go? What if he thinks I'm gross and disgusting? Maybe I should just go home...NO! I can't! I have to solve this now or I can't be friends with Kageyama anymore!' Hinata started to walk confidently over to Kageyama, although his steps seemed to be more unwilling as he came closer.

"K-kageyama?" Hinata nervously stuttered out as he stared at Kageyama's quickly turning form. Kageyama whipped around as soon as he heard the familiar voice.

"Why the hell are you here?" Kageyama grounded out.

"I-I came here to apologize. Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you. It was an accident. Can we still be friends?" Hinata seemed to look terrified and at the verge of breaking down towards the end of his little speech. No matter how much Kageyama wanted to detest the boy for showing a weakness like crying, his heart seemed to shatter on the spot. Even Kageyama had a soft spot for the boy, on top of his small crush on the boy.

"Ugh, you idiot!" Kageyama grabbed Hinata as he started to noogie the poor boy. "Of course we'll still be friends! I don't mind that much that you kissed me... it wasn't that bad I guess…" He started quiet down towards the end. "And also.. why would I have kissed you back if I hated it?" By now Kageyama seemed to be blushing as he sharply turned away refusing to meet Hinata's gaze.

"R-really? You won't hate me? You still like me?" Hinata seemed to be searching for acceptance in his eyes.

"Yes. Now shut up before I take back this whole sappy crap," Hinata immediately shut up, but not before sending a blinding smile at Kageyama.

"Thanks Bakageyama." Hinata suddenly bended upwards tippy-toeing as he reached up and gave a quick peck on the lips to Kageyama. Kageyama stared back wide-eyed and slightly shocked.

"W-what the hell?! Why'd you kiss me?" Kageyama seemed to be surprised and taken aback as he stared at a blushing Hinata.

"M-mom said that kissing people you love is normal...so I guess I sorta did…" Hinata only seemed to get redder as he looked down. By now, Kageyama seemed to calm down as he processed everything in.

 _Wait..if Hinata likes me than he won't mind if I tell him I like him either… right?_ Kageyama thought worriedly. He glanced at Hinata before gaining a sudden confidence.

"Oi..what kinda crappy kiss was that?" Kageyama bended down to reach Hinata's level before he slowly lifted Hinata's chin up. Kageyama pressed his lips into Hinata as he reached in deeper to solidify the feeling that Hinata really liked him back. Hinata didn't retreat back, infact, he seemed to lean into the kiss. After what seemed like centuries, they finally pulled back slightly panting with deep flushes on their faces.

"That is what you call a kiss. C'mon, you can stay over at my house for dinner today. You can call your mom at my place too," Hinata seemed to blink out of his daze as he nodded and chased after Kageyama. Linking his arms around his, he looked up and smiled a stunning smile while Kageyama gave a small, but beautiful smile back at him.

"Ne...thanks Kageyama."

"For what?"

"For accepting me." Kageyama only gave a small smile in return, but it was enough for Hinata as they both walked to Kageyama's house, linked together.


	2. Mixed: I'm Sorry for Leaving You Alone

**KageHina/KuroKen/KenHina: I'm Sorry for Leaving You Alone**

 **Warning: Attempted fluff and death...XDXD**

 **A/N: Lol, first off I'd like to clarify that this one-shot contains** _ **mixed**_ **ships (including KageHina, KuroKen, and KenHina) but since the title is just too long, I just wrote Mixed instead haha~~ I decided to do this story before writing AsaNoya and KenHina...XDXD...I'm sorry for the crappy (or maybe boring?) beginning, but I'll appreciate it if you guys have the time to read it through. In this story, Natsu'll be OOC, she'll be in applying for a high school, therefore, one year younger than Kageyama and Hinata. Thanks for choosing this story and enjoy~**

Kenma's POV

 _Almost there...just one more level..._ my thumb hovered over the "defeat" button; my eyes fixed on the tiny screen of the phone. I was going to press the button when I heard a voice, a human voice. I froze; I wasn't good with people, and I don't want to interact when them. But deciding against ignoring the voice, I looked up just to be polite. I thought I was going to find a crazy, old man staring down at me, since my impression of country-side is basically full of old people who have never seen the new technology; I was wrong, terribly wrong. Instead of a crazy, old man who had never seen a phone, a crazy, hyper, teenager stared at the device on my hand, fascinated with it. I was just using to pass time.

 _Oh boy..._ I thought, _dammit, what does this shortie want from me?_

"What are you doing?" the boy asked, sweat dripped from his messy orange hair, "are you lost or something?"

 _Ugh..._ my mind spun... _gotta defeat the final boss..._ I was too preoccupied with my video game that after muttering "mhm", I ignored whatever that kid was blabbering about. He went on for what seemed like hours. I was going to call Kuroo to hurry up and take me back to the camp when the boy blurted something out that grabbed my attention…

"Whoa!" he jumped in excitement, "you play volleyball? Those are volleyball shoes."

"Oh...yeah," I muttered, slightly nodding towards my duffle bag.

"Yo! My name is Hinata Shoyo nice to meet you," the boy extended his hand towards me, "what's your name?"

That was how it started. He talked about his team and how intense his setter is. My eyes drifted to the details on Hinata's white t-shirt and I realized that he would be my opponent. I began to read him, to study him. But with his small build and short size, he didn't seem like an important volleyball player to me.

"Mh…" I mumbled, turning my attention back to my phone, "I'm Kenma Kozume."

"Do you like volleyball?" Hinata's delicated frame tensed up with energy.

"No...not really," I looked up into his sparkling, orange eyes and watched the lights in them dimmed.

"Then why're you playing?" he tilted his head.

Normally I would not continue this conversation, but for some reason, this kid made me feel curious. He made me feel like I need to know more about him.

"I don't know. My friend made me," I shrugged, lowering my eyes.

"Eh...what'd you think of your team?" Hinata asked innocently.

I was taken back. I hate questions that had to do with my opinions. People would judge me if my opinion is not what they agree with.

"They're okay I guess. We used to be strong in the past, but not anymore," I explained more than I had been willing to.

"Oh…" Hinata said thoughtfully, "I'm from Karasuno High School. What school are you from?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but my childhood friend appeared in the alley.

"Hey Kenma, let's go," Kurro shouted.

"Oh...okay," I got up, "I'll see you soon, Hinata."

Hinata Shoyo's POV

I watched as Kenma stood up, grabbed his bag, and quietly left without even a goodbye. As I stared at his back, I called out a goodbye that Kenma never responded to. His words echoed in my head.

 _I'll see you soon…_

Then I had the strangest feeling that his school's in the Inter-High Tournament. Or even more than just a random school in the tournament.

 _Maybe,_ I thought wildly, _maybe he's from Nekoma._

"Hinata," I whirled around, "finally found you, idiot. Don't run off alone again."

I stuck my tongue out and walked towards Kageyama, who had a disapproving look on his face.

"I had to win anyway," I pouted at him, "I won't let you win every time."

"Psh," Kageyama smirked, "race you back!"

"Dammit you cheater!" I yelled at Kageyama's disappearing shadow, "you had a head start."

But with a smile, I raced on. I won't let him win again!

 _I'll beat you back to the house this time,_ I grinned as I sprinted past Kageyama. My encounter with Kenma Kozume already forgotten, lost in the midst of my memory.

Kuroo Tetsuro's POV

 _Who the hell was Kenma talking to?_ I glanced at the cat-like boy walking next to me. It surprised me when I saw him talking to a stranger. He won't interact with people, especially kids and teenagers.

"Oi Kenma," I turned to the boy, "who was that?"

"Hinata Shoyo," he answered with a dull, emotionless face.

"Oh?" I pushed on, "what school?"

"Karasuno. He plays volleyball," Kenma said with a straight face and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Eh?" I raised my eyebrows, "why were you talking to him?"

"He made me feel excited," he muttered, "not _that_ way, but my mind sped up whenever he talked to me."

I stopped dead in my track.

Of all people, Kenma's the last one I expected to feel excited towards something, anything...Kenma...I've known him for such a long time. I literally know him inside-out. I sighed...Kenma's scared to interact with people. He was pressured, judged, and singled out many times, so much to the point that I started protecting him. Years ago, we were friends, but no matter how hard I had attempt to maintain our relationship the same way, I couldn't. I couldn't deny the truth. Every time I looked at Kenma, every minute I stood next to him, I wanted to tell him the truth. I wanted to tell him how much I needed him, how much…

Tobio Kageyama's POV

"Hey Kageyama, it's our turn to bathe," Hinata burst through the door.

"Oh," I nodded, getting my clothes.

"Race you!" Hinata yelled as he ran off towards the bathroom.

"Hinata! What the heck?" I got up just in-time to see the bright, orange hair disappear down the hall, "screw you."

Hinata was already peeling off his clothes when I banged open the door. With a towel wrapped around his tiny waist, he smiled at me, "Hahaha! Beat you this time, _Baka_ geyama."

He turned open the water faucet and hot water drizzled down his chest. I turned my head away, I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks as I undressed,

 _What's the matter with me?_ I thought, _I've watched Hinata change so many times, why is this bothering me?_

"Kageyama, hurry up and get in the water!" Hinata whined as he ran to the pool of hot water behind the showers.

"You're going to slip and crack your head open if you run in the bathroom like that, dumb" I snapped.

But it was too late. I watched as Hinata's foot landed in a puddle of water and without thinking, I darted forward, hands reaching out to the falling boy…

Hinata's POV

My eyes widened as my foot stepped in a puddle of water I did not avoid. And I yelled out his name before I could stop myself.

"Kageyama! Help!" I screamed, but before I could finished the words, his arms were already around me.

"Ow…" he groaned as we crashed down onto the marble floor, and I squeezed my eyes shut, too scared to look into Kageyama's eyes.

"Gomen Kageyama," I apologized without opening my eyes, "gomen, gomen, please don't kill me."

"You should've listened to me," he growled, making me apologize again and again. "Shut up Dumb,"

Karasuno's setter tried to get up from our awkward landing position, but heat rushed to my face when I realized what he was doing to me.

"Ah...no...Ka-Kageyama...stop," I moaned when his leg accidentally brushed between my legs.

"Ugh, you stupid idiot," Kageyama muttered, "get up."

I tried to sit up, but my hands slipped on the polished floor, sending me crashing back onto Kageyama.

Kageyama's POV

I clenched up my hands as Hinata's head banged against my chest. _Ugh, why does this loser have to be so clumsy,_ I glared at the decoy, slightly smirking when he shrank with fear under my gaze.

"Fine, then stay put," I snapped, "I'll try to get up. It's all your fault."

"Sorry Kageyama…" he lowered his head, all of his energy gone.

I looked at the boy and turned away as I unwillingly said that it was okay, but my heart felt light when I saw Hinata's signature smile spread across his face. Instead of moving my legs first, I propped myself up with my hands.

"Ow, Kageyama, I'm not that flexible," Hinata whined.

"Dude, how stupid can you be? Move your legs so your back won't break. Everyone knows you're not flexible," I said.

But then, I immediately regretted what I just said when I realized that this mindless, wait no, innocent, creature wrapped his legs around my waist. My face turned red and I looked away, hoping Hinata didn't see the blush. In desperation, I tried to shift my hips, attempting to get out of this awkward position.

"K-Kageyama, s-stop," Hinata closed his eyes.

My breath hitched when I felt something hard pressed up against my stomach.

"H-Hinata," I looked down at the spiker, "don't tell me that you're enjoying this."

He looked at up me, face beet-red and turned away quickly in embarrassment.

"I-I don't k-know, Kageyama," he stuttered, "it-it felt really good. S-sorry."

I facepalmed, "Idiot, now's not the time."

"Mh?" he said in confusion, "what'd you mean?"

"Dumbass, I'm starving. I need to get food okay?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh…" he said slowly, "okay then. Um...Kageyama...do you like anyone?"

I stared at his face, "Why?"

He lowered his eyes and slipped off my chest, "Ah, nevermind. Let's go get food."

I looked after his back as he dried himself and dressed up. His question echoed in my mind.

"Hurry up, or else I'll eat all the food," Hinata called and sprinted down the hall, disappearing around the corners.

When he left, I sat against the door of the bathroom, the slipping incident replaying in my head.

 _Do I like anyone?_ I thought to myself, _psh, nah, all the girls here are annoying._ But why did Hinata want to know if I like anyone. I shook my head, clearing away the fog and walked down the hallway towards the dining room.

Hinata's POV

I don't see what's so bad about the girls in Karasuno, but Kageyama always rejected them when they asked him out. A couple of them were actually pretty and nice. I would always hold my breath as I stood next to Kageyama, watching the girls ask him out. Then I would let out a sigh of relief when Kageyama snapped at them to get out of his way. My footsteps faltered as I recalled how my body would always heat up when Kageyama tried to teach me the techniques in volleyball practices. I realized how much I needed him to play volleyball a few weeks ago and I know that without him, I could never be where I was today. But what I didn't know until now was the I depended on him, that…

I wanted him to be mine.

Kenma's POV

I was playing my video games when the third years came into the room. Kuroo stood near the window, letting the breeze blow his hair.

"Guys, do you think Karasuno would have a manager?" Kuroo asked the team.

Most of the team nodded yes and I paid no attention to the rest of their conversation, knowing that it was going nowhere.

"Hey Kenma, what'd you think?" Kuroo turned to me, "do you think they'll have a manager?"

"Mh, probably," I muttered, eyes glued to the gaming console.

Kuroo sat down and stayed quiet, thinking.

"Oh yeah!" he jumped up, surprising the team, "Kenma walked to someone from Karasuno today."

"You did?!" everyone turned their heads.

"Mhm," I stared blankly at them.

"What was that person's name?" someone called out.

"Hinata Shoyo, 1st year," I said emotionlessly, continued playing my game.

"He's probably not an important player," Kuroo added, "a first year."

I looked up at him, "No, be careful. He's dangerous."

I got up and left the room, dropping my gaming device where I sat. I felt Kuroo's eyes following my back as I stepped out of the room. I had no idea why I said he was dangerous. To be honest, I don't even know if he's an important player or not. But I couldn't let my team's guard down. If they think Karasuno's easy to play again, then they would play easier against them. Hinata's energetic face flew into my mind and I remembered what I told Kuroo when he found me earlier today.

 _He made me feel excited._

No one could make me feel excited and it was usually because I disliked interacting with them. But Hinata was different. The way he talked to me, the way his energy flowed in his body, and the questions he asked made him different from others who had tried unsuccessfully to be friends with me. I preferred being alone, Kuroo was my only friend and I couldn't imagine talking to a stranger all by myself. But soon I realized that I wanted to see Hinata again, to talk to him again. It scared me, knowing that I wanted to meet a person and talk to them. _This was all wrong._ I closed my eyes as I leaned against a wall.

 _Why do I want him so badly?_ I thought to myself, _why was he so special?_

I sat with my back against the wall, head buried between my knees and fingers entangled in my hair.

 _Why? I don't understand. Why do I want him more than Kuroo? Someone...someone… please...save me…_

Kuroo's POV

I watched Kenma's shadow danced down the hall. Everyone on the team was speechless. Kenma only talked when it was necessary. He never tell people his opinions, but he just did. I held a finger to my mouth, signalling everyone to be quiet as I tiptoed after Kenma. I followed him around the corners of our rented cabin and hid behind the wall when I realized that Kenma had stopped walking. I peeked out just in time to see him sink to the floor and buried his fingers in his hair. Agony shot through me, pushing me away from my hiding place. I couldn't bare to see Kenma like this. I knew I gotta help him somehow. I walked silently towards the setter.

"Hey Kenma" I knelt down, lifting his head so that he was facing me, "what's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing," he whispered and lowered his amber eyes.

"Come on, Kenma. I'm here for you. You can always talk to me," I said, "Is it the Hinata kid from Karasuno."

He nodded. A wave of jealousy banged against my chest, but I ignored it for the sake of Kenma. In his entire life, nobody impacted him to the point where he was leaning against the wall, cat-like eyes glazed. This was the first time I saw Kenma's vulnerable side. The side that breaks, the side that he used to be on at night when everyone was asleep; the side that used to make him cry every night. I always knew he couldn't hold in all the pressure the third years gave him last year and I always knew that at night, he would break and tried to mend himself before sunrise. No matter how expressionless, how emotionless Kenma maybe have seemed, he was still human. He still have limits and emotion.

That was why I chose to protect him.

Kenma's POV

"Kuroo…" I whispered.

"Hey Kenma," he said, "I have an idea."

I looked at him blankly, waiting for Kuroo to continue.

"Let's get him over to our side," I watched his sly smile spread as he talked, "maybe we can somehow get him on our team."

"How's that gonna work?" I muttered.

"We'll bribe him," he replied confidently, "He'll be on our team before round two in Inter-High."

I stared at the ace, then without thinking, my arms reached up. I couldn't stop myself before I planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Arigato," I whispered, my eyes cold, drained of warmth.

Kuroo's POV

My cheek burned from where Kenma kissed me, but I didn't want to react too much to his kiss. Kenma would think he did something wrong if I flinched. So I stayed put and tried my hardest to collect my scattered thoughts. But then I realized now that I have Kenma's trust to bring that Hinata kid into the team, I would have to do anything to fulfill my promise. I couldn't let Kenma down.

"Mh," I nodded, "any time."

I tried to act relieve to see Kenma acting normal again, and I smiled, actually, I attempted to smile. Knowing that someone else was occupying Kenma's heart shattered me. I staggered back into the sleeping room, leaving Kenma sitting outside in the hallway. He would be fine. He liked to be alone.

Kenma's POV

His face was red. Even in the darkness, I could see a soft shade of pink, but I pretended to not notice. He got up and patted me on the head.

"Goodnight, Kenma," he said before walking off to the sleeping room.

He was staggering when he walked. I could tell without seeing the expression on his face that something was wrong. I wanted to call him back but I didn't as I watched him walk away. I could tell when things are wrong, but I don't do anything to fix it because I was afraid that I would mess everything up. The only thing I could fix was volleyball. Anything that had to do with volleyball were fixable. Kuroo begged me to continue and if it weren't because he was my best friend, I would have stopped playing the sport.

Without him, I wouldn't have been here, I wouldn't have fall for Hinata.

Hinata's POV

"Hey _Baka_ , wake up," I grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room.

"Wha?" Kageyama said as he sat up from his bed. Then the pillow landed squarely on his face, "Hinata! You dumbass, get over here!"

"Ahaha," I laughed. " _Bakageyama,_ finally awake."

I ran out of the room as fast as possible as Kageyama burst through the doors and chased me.

"Idiot," he yelled behind me, "Why'd you do that?"

I looked behind me and my smile got wider when I saw him stomped after me half-awake, teeth baring.

Kageyama's POV

That idiot woke me up at four in the morning. And in anger, I chased him down, barely awake. This was what my mornings used be always be like. After breakfast, we went back into our room to get our volleyball equipments. Hinata's flip phone lit up when he opened his duffle bag.

"Moshi moshi," he called," oh hi mom, good morning!"

I listened him talk into the phone.

"Huh?!" Hinata's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "what?!"

I looked over my shoulders in alarm. Hinata never sounded so worried and shocked before. I dropped my bag onto the ground as I sprinted to him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"But I want to stay here!" Hinata ignored me, screaming into the phone, "mom, please, I can't leave Karasuno. I can't leave Kageyama."

Hinata's POV

That was fast. Everything changed in a blink of an eye. My mother called on the phone and told me that my little sister didn't get accepted into Karasuno, but instead, Nekoma. Since Nekoma was so far away, our parents had no choice but choose to move to Tokyo in five days. I would have to move with them. I fell on the floor with a thump. No way. Not not. Not when I found Kageyama. I needed him, the setter who matched my speed. I thought that I could be with him forever, but apparently my family was more important. He was so special, so unique that I don't want to leave him. I stared into the blue, midnight eyes, a tear tumbled out of the corner of my amber eyes. I looked at kageyama, mouth hung open in shock. The world froze. I couldn't feel anything.

Not even the warmth of Kageyama's arms that embraced me.

Kageyama's POV

We barely started. Hinata and I. Inter-High didn't even start, yet we were already separated. I used to have a powerful ally, but now I was going to have a dangerous enemy. No matter how hard Hinata begged his parents to let him stay, their minds were unwavering. I lifted Hinata's chin.

"Look," I said, "I'll see you again. Now stop acting like an abandoned kid."

"I can't," he looked at me, "I can't imagine leaving you, I can't imagine leaving Karasuno."

"Well now," I snapped, "you do."

"Kageyama, you don't understand," his eyes were burning.

"What don't I get?" I questioned, "I get that you're leaving. I get that I'll lose my best ally. I get tha-"

Hinata's eyes were full of unbearable pain, "You don't understand anything."

"I do," I insisted, and whispered,

"I get that I'll lose the person I love the most."

Hinata's POV

My eyes snapped close as the world melted around me. Kageyama's tongue begged for an entrance and I opened my mouth wide enough to allow him explore it. Our lips moved in an unfamiliar rhythm, but every kiss seemed to be more powerful, more demanding. My hands were tangled in Kageyama's hair and his fingers digged into my shoulder. He broke away first, panting and blushing. I rested my head between his neck and shoulder, trying to regain my breath. I tensed up when I felt Kageyama's hands brush my cheek. I looked up and saw the saddest pair of eyes shine down at me and that was all it took to get me plant a tiny kiss on his neck.

"I love you," I whispered, "forever."

Kageyama couldn't say anything, only capable of nodding twice. In his downcast eyes, pain shone and shattered my heart. I never knew he loved me so much. Every time he called me names was to hide his feelings for me, but I could tell from looking into the sapphire eyes that he loved me more than anything, even volleyball. It took everything, every ounce of my energy that was left to gather myself up.

"Oi Kageyama," I grinned, "make it to the finals, so I can beat you in a match."

He smiled. The first, real smile I saw frozen on his lips. I knew that the smile meant more than just "I'll beat you, _Baka_." It meant goodbye.

I lowered my eyes as I packed up my belongings. Kageyama stood next to me, silent and quiet like a shadow. When I was done, I turned towards him.

"Come on," I said, "let's go."

Kageyama's POV

His hands enclosed around mine and we walked to the front door. Everyone else was already at the volleyball courts. Hinata dropped his bag on the mat. With his hands pressed against my chest, he tiptoed to reach my ear.

"Kageyama…" he whispered, "keep the crows flying."

I nodded. A promise that I would forever keep. Then I leaned down, captured his soft, pink lips with mine, sealing our relationship before Hinata could break it apart. The kiss lasted a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. My eyes melted upon the gaze of Hinata's bright, orange ones and I look at him one last time, the boy I never asked out, before he hugged me one last time.

Then he was gone.

Kuroo's POV

"Thank you sensei," I bowed to the office teacher for the fifth time today. I didn't want to, there wasn't a point to do that other than pleasing my teacher.

"Oi oi Kuroo," my classmate tapped my shoulder, "stop it."

I stuck my tongue out at him, the triumphant look shone, radiating from my body. After what seemed like hours, I finally got Natsu, Hinata's sister, to attend Nekoma. I learned that their entire family was going to move to Tokyo. It took everything to prevent myself from snickering and laughing out loud in front of my sensei.

 _I did it,_ I thought, completely ignoring the lecture my teacher was giving me, _Kenma, are you proud of me?_

I kept my promise I made with Kenma four days ago. I did it, right before the tournament was about to start.

Hinata Shoyo chose to join Nekoma Volleyball Club.

Kenma's POV

"Eh? Kenma Kozume?" Hinata stared at me when he walked through the gym. My heart accelerated so fast I thought I was going to faint. Kuroo actually did it, Hinata transferred to Nekoma. I thought he only said that he would try just to make me feel better; I had no idea Kuroo was serious. But it didn't matter, he's here now, standing on the sideline with Nekoma's uniform.

 _He belongs to me now,_ I whispered in my mind, _thanks Kuroo, you're awesome._

Hinata's POV

"Whoa," my eyes adjusted to the bright lighting in Nekoma's gym, "two volleyball courts! Wow! So this is what it feels like to live in a city."

I spotted a familiar figure standing on the opposite side of the net and my eyesballs nearly popped out.

"Kenma?!" I pointed to the male with black and blond hair.

The captain, Kuroo Tetsuro, turned to me, "Oh, I see that you've met Kenma. He's the brain, the heart that keeps our team together. He's our official setter."

I looked at Kenma in disbelief. So this is who I'm going to have to work with instead of Kageyama. Nekoma was ranked pretty high last year and I hoped with all my heart that this guy can do a toss as fast as Kageyama.

"Oi Kenma," I waved at him, "nice to see you here."

"Oh," he nodded at me, "me too."

Kenma watched as I approached him during the break time and we started talking about video games and volleyball. I glanced over my shoulder and sweatdropped when I realized that the entire Nekoma volleyball club was staring at us, jaws hung open.

"Eh, Kenma," I nudged him, "why's everyone staring at us?"

"Probably 'cause I usually don't interact with people," he mumbled after looking at me out of the corners of his cat-like eyes.

"Oh?" I jumped up in excitement, "then I'm special?"

Kenma's POV

Hinata's eyes were full of anticipation so I said, "Yeah."

I observed Hinata during our practice and realized with a nauseating thought that this guy acted on his instincts.

 _This setter must be good,_ I thought, _to be able to earn his trust, toss the ball to him at the correct spot, and keep up with his speed. I can never catch up to him._

Then I remembered the nickname I heard a few years ago. "King of the Court," the boy with incredible tossing. I had been standing next to Kuroo when I heard the "Freak-Duo." The setter with amazing, high speed toss, and a decoy that could spike his tosses without opening his eyes. I suddenly felt insignificant. The way I play is to keep the team together, but Hinata was used to having a setter all to himself. A setter that could toss the perfect set for him. I couldn't. I couldn't do that for his and the team. But I won't complain. I just want Hinata all to myself.

After school, I spotted Kuroo at his locker and decided to walk over.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem," Kuroo winked.

I waited for him to continue.

"Ne Kenma, do you like Hinata?" the question flew out of his mouth.

I stared at my childhood friend blankly, unsure what to say.

"Mhm," I finally shook my head, yes.

A sly smile spread over Kuroo's face, but I could tell right away that it was fake. So I walked away, hoping with everything that Kuroo didn't see the blush on my face.

Kageyama's POV

I ditched practice that day. My team yelled at me, but they immediately shut up when I told them Hinata left.

"Where'd he go?" Daichi asked.

"Nekoma," I could barely say the name. My arm reached up, covering my eyes.

The captain cancelled practice that day and everyone sat in their rooms. I shared one with Hinata. I lay on his bed, staring at the pictures he left behind for me. Tears trickled out of the corner of my eyes, but I didn't make an effort to erase them. I couldn't be strong anymore. There was no turning back. I got up, walked across the room, and banged my fists against the wall.

 _Hinata..._ I screamed in my head, _I'm going to murder you, Nekoma._

I cried and cried until my eyes were too numb to feel the tears dripping down my cheeks. I grabbed at the closest thing I could find and threw it at the wall. I watched my alarm clock shattered against the wall, glass broken and plastic torn apart. My hair was messy as I held Hinata's smiling picture to my heart.

 _Why...why did you leave me when I needed you the most? Please…._

I knelt down at the foot of HInata's empty bed and laid my head on the cold blanket. My arms stayed limp next to my head.

 _Please...Hinata...please come back to me...please...I need you._

Every night his image haunted me. Everywhere I go, Hinata's orange hair seemed to fly out of nowhere in the crowds of people. I saw Hinata in every face that passed by me. His face haunted me, following me until I finally couldn't take the pain anymore.

The next day, I climbed to the rooftop of Karasuno's highest building. I opened my phone as the breeze blew by, making my hair fly. Clicking on Hinata's name, I typed into our chat box before flipping the screen shut. Then with one final breath, I looked at the world below me. I closed my eyes,

and fell…

Third Person POV

Hinata's phone buzzed with a message. He clicked it open and smiled when he saw Kageyama's name above the message. But it faltered when he saw the message. Startled, he dropped the phone.

"No…" Hinata whispered.

His knees locked and the spiker fell to the floor. He was in Tokyo. He couldn't go back int time. It was too late. Too late to even send a message to Kageyama.

"I'm sorry," Hinata cried, "I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you...no...don't do this to me. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry for leaving you alone...no…"

His phone fell to the floor, but Hinata paid no attention to it as the words flickered on the screen…

 _Tobio Kageyama:_

 _I'm sorry, Hinata. I couldn't keep the promise. Please...win Inter-High for me. Karasuno's off with a good start. The ravens are flying. Win for me, Hinata._

 _I love you._

" _ **I'm afraid when something is truly lost, one can never get it back again."**_

 _ **~Ciel Phantomhive from**_ _ **Black Butler**_


	3. Tsukkiyama: Please, Replay the Memories

**Warning: Attempted fluff and character rejection**

 **A/N: I just want to thank those that clicked on this book for any reasons (probably sheer curiosity) ~~~ It would amazing if you guys will be able read it through. I really hope that I'll be able to get some feedbacks on how my stories are because well…that's one of the only ways that I can improve! Lol. I really hope you'll enjoy it~ Hehe~~~**

~Flashback in **Yamaguchi's POV** ~

The first time I met him, he called them lame. Forever the tallest. Forever the superior. I never figured out that the time we met each other, if he had called me lame or the bullies lame, but his expression was strong enough to make the decision I made that day. The decision that I would stay with that kid forever. Next to Tsukishima's side.

Everything.

Changed.

At first, he tried to shoo me away, but I kept on coming back to him. He got tired of telling me to get lost and soon wherever Tsukki was, I was there. I attempted to get him into a conversation, but ended up failing. The longest words he's ever said to me was 'tsk' and 'how lame'. I loved him anyway. Only because I knew that he was the first to accept me, the first to care enough about me, and

the first to love me.

 **~Flashback Ends~**

"Tsukishima-kun, can you come up and show us how to do this problem?" the math teacher looked at Tsukki, a sterned expression displayed. "I hope you were listening in class, not doing the homework that was supposed to be due tomorrow."

Tsukki shrugged. He always finished the homework in class. Smart. Athletic. Cool. Girls admired him, but he rejected all of them; through me, of course. Boys steered away from him. Our friendship got better. He started talking to me. We had a great relationship and I could totally "depend" on him. But as time went on, I realized with horror that our relationship grew beyond friendship. The speeding heartbeats, the slight pink cheeks, and the unexplainable worry whenever I told Tsukki a girl liked him all became clearer.

I loved Tsukishima.

 **~Flashback in** **Tsukishima's POV**

Ever since I rescued that shortie from those lame kids, he started to follow me around. I hated it, only 'cause I lost my "privacy" to be able to be alone. I tried to tell him to get away over nine thousand times, but he wouldn't leave my side. Eventually, I gave up, still hating myself for saving him from the gang. Then one day, Yamaguchi was absent. Sick, the teacher told the class. I was elated, but no sooner, I started to get this alien feeling. The feeling of emptiness, alone and sad. _How pathetic..._ I remembered thinking to myself, however, even with my efforts of telling myself _, tch, I'm so glad he's not here to bother me,_ I still feel shattered. I was used to being a loner I guessed, but I never realized how wonderful it was to have someone next to me. I sat in the darkest corner of the classroom the day Yamaguchi was absent, his smiling face emerged into my head. That was when I figured out that I needed him, that he was special to me, and that maybe, just maybe, I liked him...

But we were only in eighth grade. We didn't know anything about love.

 **~Flashback Ends~**

I smirked as I walked back to seat, the one in the back, next to the window, in front of Yamaguchi. A completed math problem written on the board. Awed, the teacher stared at my back while the others snickered at the teacher's failed attempt to embarrass me.

"W-well," the teacher managed to stammer, "nicely done, Tsukishima-kun."

She looked like she wanted to remind me to pay attention in class, but refrained from saying so because I just proved that I was actually able to repeat what she taught the class. Yamaguchi gave me a thumbs-up as I sat down, he grinned, and I turned away. _God..._ he's so cute when he smiles like that, I thought before I could stop myself, _holy crap, what the hell did I just thought? No way Yamaguchi's cute, I must be drunk to think such a lame, stupid thing._

Except I knew otherwise.

 **Yamaguchi's POV:**

 _Sucks to be the teacher,_ I smiled in my mind as Tsukki finished the problem. The bell rang and I stuffed my notebooks back into my backpack. But Tsukishima was already waiting at the door for me.

"Tch," he said before starting to walk towards the volleyball gym, "why're you always so slow?"

I pouted, "You always pack up before the bell rings."

His head was facing forward and it seemed like he wasn't paying attention to me, but I saw the corners of his eyes flickered as he glanced down at me. He started to walk faster and I had to run to catch up. We were halfway down the hall to the volleyball gym when I accidentally slipped. My arms flailed desperately, hoping to be able to grasp anything that might prevent me from falling and it happened to be Tsukishima's jacket. With my face pressed against his back, arms curled around his waist, body pressed against his, the temperature rose up to the point where I felt like I was burning up. Then, I staggered back, shocked at the contact.

"Ah...um..." I gasped, " _g-gomen_ , Tsukki."

He looked at me, tsked, then started walking for the gym _. Fine, gosh, ignore me forever. Like I don't even exist. Do you even care about m-_

"Don't break your neck," Tsukki's words interrupted my thoughts, "you're the only one who knows how to do a float serve."

I looked up. Eyes wide open.

"Or at least attempted to try," I could hear Tsukki's smirk as he continued.

I smiled. _Finally..._

 **Tsukishima's POV:**

 _What the hell just happened?_ I thought. My back was on fire. My heart was beating so fast. It was like a sudden panic attack...like whenever the teacher was going to pass back the final tests. _Could this mean...?_

The thoughts of how I felt about Yamaguchi back in eighth grade flashed back at me. Back then, I was a stupid kid who knew nothing more than gaming, music, and volleyball. I didn't know what it would mean if I actually liked Yamaguchi, but now that I realized if I admit how I actually feel, people would look at me from a different angle.

I left Yamaguchi behind me as I entered the gym. Coach Ukai and the others were already there, practicing. I decided to tell Coach Ukai about my plans to improve my blocking skills with Kuroo Tetsuro from Nekoma High School. He looked at me like he just saw wings sprout out of me.

"Yes of course! Go ahead to their gym!" he clapped his hands together, overly enthusiastic.

 **Yamaguchi's POV:**

The door slipped open just as I was reaching for the handles. Surprised, I stumbled forward into the embrace of another boy. I looked up and thought, _Holy crap, not again_. Immediately, I pushed myself away from Tsukishima, head lowered and ran into the gym. I didn't dare glance at the gym doors for what seemed like forever, even though it was probably only five minutes. Coach Ukai called us to gather up in front of him. I noticed that Tsukki never came back after he stepped out of the gym.

"Hey Hinata," I whispered to the orange-haired spiker, "where did Tsukki go?"

"Oh yeah," Hinata sat up in alarm. "Guys, where did Tsukishima go?"

"He was here wasn't he?" Suga-san said, looking around.

"Apparently not anymore," Daichi observed, "coach, where did Tsukishima go?"

"Oh," Coach Ukai said with a dreamy tone, "he went to practice volleyball with Kuroo."

"Ehhh?!" the entire team exploded.

"No freakin' way," Kageyama shook his head.

" _Baka_ , he's not even here," Hinata laughed, "he's probably getting serious about volleyball."

"Shut up," the 'King' glared at Hinata.

Suga smiled at Daichi, they both nodded, glad that everyone's finally trying their best to win.

"I am not gonna lose to Tsukishima," Hinata shouted, running back to the court.

"Hey, that was my line, you dumbass," Kageyama yelled after the shorter boy,

"and how dare you headstart again?!"

"Come on, Asahi," Nishinoya nudged the ace, "let's go practice some serves."

"Whoa...I still can't believe what I just heard though," Asahi said.

"What kind of nonsense is this?" Tanaka said as he walked to join Nishinoya, "the first-years are trying harder than the third-years."

"I am not gonna let that happen," Nishinoya said, "let's go practice!"

"Everyone's getting fired up," Daichi observed.

I just stood there, amongst the chaos, stunned. For the number of years I've been with Tsukki, I knew him inside out. He never tried in anything unless it benefitted him. Then I got this strange feeling. This unsettling feeling.

The feeling of being cheated.

 **Tsukishima's POV:**

Everyone was already there when I poked my head into the gym.

"Oi, Tsukishima," Bokuto, captain of Fukurodani Academy's volleyball team, waved at me, "you're finally here for me to beat you up."

"Tch," I rolled my eyes, always that annoying brat.

I dropped my bag, tied my shoelaces, and walked towards the court where Bokuto, Akaashi, Lev, Kenma, and Kuroo were waiting. I stood on the side with Kuroo and Kenma to balance the teams out. The minute I approached Kuroo, he smirked.

"Gosh, I didn't expect that you would actually come today," his sly smile spreading.

"Hmph," I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to ignore the captain.

"Aw," Kuroo growled as he leaned towards me, "how cute. How helpless."

I looked at the powerful captain and before I even realized it, I was blushing.

"How adorable," Kuroo remarked, "begging me for help."

"Tch, are you going to help me or what?" I muttered, noticing Kenma's bored expression behind Kuroo.

"Yes, yes," the captain chuckled, then walked behind me, shifting so that his body was pressing into mine. He held my arms up in blocking position, then slide his hands from the fingertips of my arms all the way to my chest. I hated being teased. "Bad boy, do as I say. Keep them up."

Turning his attention to Bokuto, Kuroo called out, "Oi, Bokuto, serve. Let's start a practice match."

"Hey, hey, hey," Fukurodani's captain grinned, "watch me smash you guys into pieces."

"If you miss this serve, I'll smash you into pieces," Akaashi glared at him.

"Ahhhh, so mean," Bokuto complained, "why are you so mean to me?"

Akaashi sighed, clearly defeated by his captain.

"When the ball comes," Kuroo's voice drifted back to me, "wait a second after the spiker jumps, then you jump."

I nodded. Understood.

 **Yamaguchi's POV:**

The practice was as insane as usual, with Hinata's nonstop quicks, Kageyama's god-like sets and Nishinoya's undying energy. Everyone was exhausted by the time we finished. I packed my things up and said goodbye to my teammates.

"Yamaguchi, where're you going?" Hinata called.

"Oh, just checking on Tsukki," I shrugged.

"I see," Hinata nodded before sprinting to catch up to Kageyama.

I speed walked to Tsukki's practicing gym. Maybe they're already done with practicing, I thought, I should've gone home. But I still had the lingering feeling that something's wrong.

Hope rose in my chest as I saw the lights still turned on in the gym and quietly, peeked through the window.

I would have fainted from the scene I saw before me.

 **Tsukishima's POV:**

Needless to say, I managed to block some of the spikes Bokuto and Lev hitted, but also missed a lot. I stayed behind to help Kuroo clean up because the others left, saying that they have an exam tomorrow. Nekoma's captain watched me quietly put away the volleyballs. He sat waiting by my bag when I returned. When I saw about to walk out of the gym, Kuroo grabbed me shoved me into the wall, our bags forgotten on the polished gym floor.

With no second thoughts, no secord words, we were kissing. Desperate. Hungry. Powerful. The captain's hands explored my torso, my hands pressed against the gym wall, and our tongues danced together.

"Ah...Tsukishima," Kuroo's eyes hungrily flickered to my mouth and I was left panting, eyes glazed.

"We-we shouldn't be doing this," I managed to mumble.

"Who said?" the captain licked my ear and I took everything to stop myself from closing my eyes.

Then out of the corners of my eyes, I saw something moved outside the gym. Someone. Somebody saw us. Shit, I thought as I pushed Kuroo away from me as hard as I can. I picked up my bag and ran out the door just in time to see Yamaguchi's fleeing shadow.

 **Yamaguchi's POV:**

I stumbled backwards, one of the street lights blinded my eyes. Now I finally realized why Tsukki never admit anything about our previous love. He didn't want to break my heart. But it was already too late. I saw him shoving Kuroo away from him, still panting from the kiss. I stood up, tears trickled out of my eyes. Flashbacks of our times together back when we were just a bit younger than now played before my eyes; flashbacks of when we were too young to realize what love was. His confident eyes shone and pierced my heart. I heard the door clicked open and I turned. Ran. Begging silently in my mind.

 _Please, Tsukki. Don't you realize how much I love you? Please. Please remember me, Tsukki. I love you so much. Don't forget me now. Remember our times together? Remember the memories? Please, Tsukki, please replay the memories again!_

" _ **I took for granted all our smiles, laughs, and memories. I promise I'll never do it again, because they mean the world to me. Sorry."**_

 _ **~Anonym**_ _ **ous**_


	4. Tsukkiyama: Please, Replay the Memories2

**Tsukkiyama: Please Replay the Memories Again (Part II)**

 **Warning: Attempted fluff.**

 _ **A/N: Hi everyone, this is the second part of**_ _ **Tsukkiyama: Please, Replay the Memories Again**_ _ **and I decided to do another part of this one-shot because it was just incomplete from my point of view~~ hehe I hope that everyone will enjoy this second part and hopefully give me some feedbacks on how to improve next time or ideas for new one-shots. Thanks again and enjoy the one-shot~~~**_

 **Yamaguchi's POV:**

Tears streamed down my face, like endless pearls glistening off my cheeks. _Why couldn't you see me? Why did you have to abandon me?! I love you, Tsukki. Kuroo could never love you the way I do! I need you, I couldn't possibly see you with Kuroo. Why did you have to be so cruel...so mean...so...so...cold? Just because Kuroo's better at volleyball, just because Kuroo's the captain of Nekoma Volleyball, just because he's an excellent wing spiker doesn't mean that you're gonna erase your memories of us. Oh Tsukki...please..._

I staggered against the cement ground, stumbling over my shoelaces that are starting to become loose, and covering my face from the curious bypassers. Moonlight shone through the night sky, reflecting off the cars that were zooming by. Finally, I happened to trip over a big crack embedded on the pedestrian walkway. My hands searched for balance and I ended up leaning against the brick wall that lined the side of the street. My head ached, my heart pounded, and I sobbed as the car's headlights blinded my eyes. I stared into the sky, hoping to find twinkling stars, but instead, clouds loomed overhead. Within minutes, droplets of rain parachuted down. I laughed, hideous, pathetic, thinking that the sky's crying for me. As I raised my head towards the sky once more, I let the rain pour down my face, soaking my body, freezing through my volleyball uniform.

 _It doesn't matter anymore,_ I thought, _I don't feel cold. Wow...this is weird? Usually...when I'm shivering, it's because it was raining. Usually when I shivered, I ended up in Tsukki's jacket. It's not cold anymore...why?_

That night, I finally realized that no matter how cold the temperature was, nothing can freeze an already-cold heart.

I gazed through the rain, determined to let my eyes pierce through what transformed from drizzling water, to a stormy downpour. Trembling, I sent a silent wish to the hidden shooting star somewhere in the clouds, somewhere nobody could see.

 _I want Tsukki back._

 _~The next day~_

 **Tsukishima's POV:**

"God dammit, why the hell do I have such an annoying alarm clock," I drowsily slapped the snooze button on my gray alarm clock, shushing the beeping that filled my room.

" _Ohayou_!" my older brother peeked through my bedroom door, "get going Tsukki, or else you'll be late to school."

" _Hai_..." a few minutes later, I was walking out the front door, heading to Karasuno High School with a piece of toast sandwiched between my lips _(A/N: You know, the classic Japanese style of rushing to school...except Tsukki had on earphones and ummm he's not running. XDXD)._

I walked past a familiar house and some instinct in my brain told me to stop walking. I staggered, but then I recognized the house. _No frickin' way you're gonna stop here, keep on walking,_ I told myself. And immediately, I tore my eyes away from Yamaguchi's home and continued on my way to school. Normally I would wait for him. Normally, I would ring his doorbell and yell at him to hurry up. But not today. He saw what Kuroo did to me. It was too awkward to stay around him. _I'm just gonna avoid him..._ I decided.

"Hey Tsukki," I turned towards the voice that called me, frozen, scared that it was Yamaguchi, but I tensed up even more when I realized who the caller was.

"What'd you want, Kuroo?" I glared side-ways at him.

"Oi, oi, Tsukki," he walked closer to me and I automatically took a step back, "you really have to learn to respect your _senpais."_

"So what's up," I sighed, casually started to walk away from Kuroo, but _tsked_ when he caught to me.

"Nothing really, it's boring to walk to school alone," he shrugged, "let's walk together since Karasuno's really close to Nekoma."

" _Tch,_ okay," I rolled my eyes.

We walked in silence for a few minutes. I awkwardly side-glanced at Kuroo, he was staring at the blue, blue sky. He looked down at me, our eyes met. My brain screamed, _Shit, shit, shit no, this is bad._ But I didn't have enough time to react. Nekoma's captain snaked his arm around my torso and placed it at my waist. Our sides bumped into each other, but he made no intention of apologizing for bumping into me and instead, held me tighter. I averted my eyes and busted the music up in my earphones, trying my best to ignore the tingling sensation of Kuroo's hand that laid gently on my hips.

Normally, I would be able to hear anything else that was going on other than the music flowing through my headphones. But today, I didn't hear Hinata's footsteps behind us as he snapped pictures after pictures. What was worse was that I was so distracted by Kuroo, I couldn't feel the vibration of my phone that signaled posts and incoming comments.

 **Hinata's POV:**

 _Oh my god_ , I exited my house and started walking to school. Kageyama ditched me again, _I'm so going to kill you when I find you in school._ Then I saw them, walking by the narrow street I had been walking on. I decided to follow Kuroo and Tsukishima. I literally screamed in my head when I saw Kuroo's hand travelled to Tsukki's waist. _Awwww, I didn't know they were going out,_ I laughed in my head, _they look so cute...omg._ Before I knew what I was doing, I was already pressing the post button on my phone and the device clicked, signalling me that the pictures I took of Kuroo and Tsukki were sent to everyone on the volleyball team. Minutes later, my phone vibrated with notifications. I smiled at the likes on my photos, but narrowed my eyelids at the two dislikes.

 _ **Kageyama Tobio:**_

 _ **"What the hell do you think you're doing! Get to school already, slowpoke. You realized you have a makeup test to complete, right?"**_

 _Ugh, always that_ Baka _geyama,_ I scrunched my nose, _holy shit, I completely forgot about the test. Dammit._

Kageyama's comment got me sprinting ahead of Kuroo and Tsukishima and effectively distracted me from figuring out who the second person that disliked my photo was.

 **Yamaguchi's POV:**

 _It'd better be Tsukki,_ I thought as I sat down at my desk in the classroom. I left home very early, hoping to avoid running into Tsukki. Apparently, that was a smart choice, _I doubt Tsukki wants to see me anyway._

I nearly puked when I clicked open the screen and saw the photos Hinata posted on Instagram. I stared at the couple in his picture, _Hey isn't that the guy that ditched you for the Nekoma captain?_ My brain sneered at me, _go and get him back, won't you?_

 _I'm forgotten,_ I thought as I clicked on the dislike button. Not because I hate Hinata as a person or teammate, but because Tsukki forgot about me, the boy he rescued from the bullies, the boy who was willing to follow him everywhere. I'm completely...

 _forgotten._

 _I don't think I am able to stay hidden in the shadows, watching Kuroo going out with Tsukishima anymore._

 **Tsukishima's POV:**

The entire day, Yamaguchi was nowhere in sight. Even then, I could feel his ghostly presence haunting me behind my back. Once or twice I would make a random comment, turn to look for Yamaguchi's reply, but then reminding myself that he's no longer here. I rarely betray my status and feelings, however, today, I've got to admit...I do miss him...quite a lot...in fact.

 _~School ends. One-shot Continues in_ _ **Tsukki's POV**_

The sky turned dark again as I walked down the street to get back home. I looked at my watch, and thought, _yesterday, at this exactly time, at this exact moment...I would've been pushing Kuroo away from me...staring at the running back of Yamag-_

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" my eyes widened when I saw the blur of Yamaguchi's black hair, his body sprinting towards the middle of a wave of incoming cars.

I glanced at the traffic lights and my heart sank as a car sped towards Yamaguchi. His name flew out of my mouth before I could stop it, but I didn't yell fast enough as I watched my childhood friend crumpled to the ground.

 **Yamaguchi's POV:**

I woke up, staring at the bright, white light emitting overhead. Startled, I sat up, finding myself in a hospital gown, resting in a hospital bed. First thought. _Who the heck took me to the hospital._ Then I felt it. Warm encircling my fingers. My heart raced faster when I realized that Tsukki's fingers were intertwined with mine. My eyes travelled to his face, tired, worn-out, lying on the green-covered hospital bedsheet. His blond hair reflected the bits of light in my room and I started tearing up. Unwillingly, my free hand reached towards Tsukki's head and ruffled his soft hair. He slowly opened his eyes, staring at me intently. Then he sighed. He ran his fingers over my arm, sending shivers up and down.

"Tsukki," I whispered, " _arigatō, ne_."

" _Tch,_ don't do stupid things next time," he averted his eyes.

I smiled. That was all I need to hear. It's good enough for me. _Maybe just a little more,_ my brain told me. And that was that I did.

" _Ne Tsukki,"_ I tried to continue, "um...well...e-"

His lips stopped me. My mouth moved against his, warmth overwhelmed me. I gasped as Tsukki's hands pushed me onto the hospital bed.

"Nh...Tsukki," I moaned, this felt so good, yet so wrong at the same time, _I love you so much, Tsukki._

His hands roamed all over my body, leaving no skin untouched. The room became dangerously hot. Tsukki's face turned slightly pink and I couldn't help but admire his beauty. _I love you so much, Tsukki. Please, remember me again. I worth more than Kuroo. Remember the memories. Replay them, please. Please..._

I leaned into the kiss. He gasped, surprised by my force. After a while, I felt the smirk against my lips.

"Don't worry, I'll never forget you. I love you, Yamaguchi."

I cried then. Crying not of sorrow. Crying of relieve. Crying because Tsukki finally remembered me again.

Crying because he replayed the memories again.

"Everyone wants to be happy, nobody wants to be in pain. But you can't have a rainbow without any rain."

~Anonymous

 **Um…lol how was it? My main goal of this one-shot was hopefully to inspire some people and maybe they'll realize that there are people like me who are willing to support them no matter how difficult the situation they're stuck in is. Review pleaseee~~~ 3**


End file.
